Unknown
by Ray the Scarlet-ice Alchemist
Summary: Well Kagome is now alone in life until this mystery man comes. As he turns up, Kagome's life is in for a spin. FBIY xover. This is a story that's for fun so reviews don't have to be given. But they are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Ray: Here's a new story from yours truly.

Kagome: What is it this time?

Ray: Impatient, are we?  
Kagome: Shut up and tell me!

Ray: Fine, it's you and Yuki. The other pairs are Saphira, who's guest-starring, and Akito. Oh and this is based on the anime so Akito is a guy. Tohru and Akito will probably be OOC. PM me if you want to be in this fiction or one of my future ones. Include your character's name, appearance, personality, and who you want to be with. Also skills, friends, and enemies for the story!

Kagome: Saphira never did that…

Saphira: It's not my fault!! (Goes into tears) You're so mean, Kagome!

Ray: Now look what you done! (Goes to comfort crying author) Oh and this is just a fun story. You don't have to review though it would be appreciated. I'll try to update this one when ever I'm not working on The Love of a Bandit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I'm aiming for it!

'…' thinking

"…" talking

… **Flashback/Dreams**

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she stared into the glowing depths of the Shikon no Tama. It sparkled innocently as if everything that happened to Kagome wasn't its fault. She glared at the jewel before she flung it across the room making it hit the only picture in the room. It was a picture of her parents with a newborn and a 7-yr. old girl. The newborn was obviously Souta but the girl wasn't her. Of course it wouldn't be. Kagome wasn't a Higurashi as she was lead to believe for eight years. Nope, she was a Sohma. The Higurashis adopted her after their real daughter died with her father.

But unlike the other Sohmas, she didn't transform when someone of the opposite sex hugs her. She was more like Akito, who was her older brother. She's met him and funny to say, he was the reincarnation of _Naraku _of all people. She laughed darkly at that. And now she was to go live with some of her cousins so Akito can keep an eye on her. She protested but they came to an agreement. She could keep the shrine and visit it anytime she wanted as long as she lived with her cousins. She agreed since it was the only thing he would agree to. Hatori will be picking her up tomorrow to take her to her new home.

Kagome packed everything that was important to her in her infamous yellow bag. The last thing she packed was a leather-bound book. She opened it up and started to tear up. It was a picture of all her friends from the feudal era. She was in the middle while Shippo was in her arms. Sango was on her right with Miroku on her other side. Her face was a bright red and Miroku had a goofy smile on his face. His hand had 'accidentally' brushed against Sango's butt before the picture was taken so there was a big slap mark on his cheek. Inuyasha was on her left and he had his arms crossed. Surprisingly Sesshomaru was beside Inuyasha with Rin and Jaken standing in front of him. Kouga and Ayame were sitting in the front with Ginta and Hakkaku.

She hurriedly closed the book and put it in the bag. She did a mental checklist and decided she got everything. She even had her weapons but they were in another bag. She gathered her night clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She filled the tub with water and added bubbles and bath salts. She lit incense and candles, filling the room with the smell of pine and honey. Kagome lowered her tense body into the warm water and immediately relaxed. Her mind went over Akito's visit and she giggled. It had certainly been…amusing to say the least.

**Flashback**

**Kagome was sweeping the stairs as normal since her family moved away, leaving her the shrine. They visit sometimes so she thought nothing of the footsteps she heard until a voice called out. It was smooth but had a dark tint to it. She raised her head in the direction of the voice, not liking his aura at all. Her blue eyes met onyx as she searched for any sign of hostility. She found none and bowed in greeting.**

**The young man that had called out to her was only three years older than her sixteen years. He had purple hair and black eyes with pale skin and a thin body. He had on dark clothes that added to the dark and sinister look. **

"**Miss Higurashi, I presume?" questioned the mystery man.**

"**I'm Kagome Higurashi. May I inquire as to your name and the reason you're here?" she asked, thankful for the training her older adopted siblings gave her in masking her emotions.**

**The guy gave a small smile and bowed his head in greeting. "I'm Akito Sohma. I'm here to retrieve my little sister but she has no knowledge we are siblings," he said, waiting for her to catch on.**

**She narrowed her eyes and said, "Where's the proof that the girl is in fact your younger sibling?" Akito then reached into his pocket and drew out a folded piece of paper. Kagome cautiously took it and opened it. She gasped as she read the black print and the seal of Japan that was on it. It read: (the entire certificate is made up since I haven't seen a real one.)**

**Birth Certificate**

**Mother's Name: Ren Sohma **

**Father's Name: Akira Sohma**

**Child's Name: Kagome Lynn Sohma **

**Gender: Female**

**Weight: 9 lbs. **

**Height: 10 and ¾ inches**

**Date of Birth: December 18, 1991**

**Hospital: Tokyo Medical Hospital **

**Doctor: Benitora Sanada **

"**So…I guess I really am your sister…" she said after the shock lessened down. She looked up and saw him nod. "How about we go inside and discuss this…situation?" **

"**That would be the best thing." Kagome then led Akito inside of the house and put her broom up. Both teens took of their shoes and put on the slippers.**

"**Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change," she called out as she raced up the stairs. The house had been remodeled into a feudal time style so Kagome didn't have a couch. There was a small table and fluffy black cushions surrounded it. The floor was smooth cherry wood and the walls were painted a dark amethyst color. The only decorations in the room were old artifacts dating back several generations along with paintings of several people. The three most used were relatively similar with silver hair and gold eyes. Two were male and the other female. **

**The tallest male had a white haori and white hakamas with armor covering his front side. Boots adorned his feet. A large fluffy boa was draped on his right shoulder while two swords hung on his left hip. The obi was a mixture of blue and yellow. Twin magenta stripes were on his cheeks, a purple crescent moon was on his forehead, and magenta eye-shadow sat on his eye-lids. Sharp claws were on slim fingers and pointed ears finished the picture.**

**The second male was only wearing red hakamas and a red haori. Rosary beads were around his neck and his face was set in a scowl that reminded Akito of a certain cat. An old looking sword hung at his hip and dog ears were on his head. Akito raised an eyebrow at this but didn't bother to ask.**

**The next picture was of a female. She looked like the first male but more feminine. She had on black hakamas and a black haori with crimson trimming. The obi was a mixture of the two colors while a sword was hung at her waist. A black fan with a silver dragon was up in her right hand and she looked ready to fight. Boots were also on the woman's feet and her silver hair was up in a high ponytail.**

**They were set in a triangle with the girl on top and her look alike to her right and the other to her left. In the middle was a plague that said: **

**In the honor of Inu-No-Tashio, who fathered two incredible sons and an amazing daughter. Supreme conqueror of the three swords passed down to his children. May his soul rest in peace.**

**Tenseiga: sword of heaven, inherited by eldest child, Sesshomaru Tashio.**

**Tetsusaiga: sword of earth, inherited by youngest child, Inuyasha Tashio.**

**So'unga: sword of hell, inherited by middle child, Saphira Tashio.**

**Kagome came back down from the stairs to see him looking at the artifacts. She went over and said, "These three were powerful demons, each in their own right."**

**He looked over and said, "Demons?"**

**She smiled sadly and said, "Yes, demons have been on this earth before. These three particular ones are put back to the Sengoku Jidai. Sesshomaru is on your right. He owned the western lands with his twin sister, Saphira. Inuyasha was their half-brother and he was half-human and half-demon. He was an outcast before he was sealed away…"**

"**How do you know so much about them?"**

**She smiled secretively and said, "Well I've grown up on this shrine and have been taught all the legends. But my favorite one is of the fabled Shikon no Tama." **

**He looked at her with a questioning gaze. Kagome motioned towards the table and they sat down. A teapot and two cups were sitting there waiting and she poured the tea with a practiced hand. The porcelain cup was warm in her hands as she told the story of the Inu-taichi. She told how the members met and the wrongs done to them by Naraku. After she finished her story, the teapot had been drained of the tea. "And that's the story. I'm sorry it took so long to relate it. I'm sure you have more important things to do than to listen to a tale," she apologized as she looked at the time. Akito waved her off and shifted slightly.**

**A shrill doorbell permeated through the air and Kagome sighed. "Be back in a minute." She got up and walked towards the door. Akito turned to look at the paintings again which unknowingly put him in view of the door.**

**Kagome opened the door with a fake smile and said, "Hey guys! Do you need anything?" She gulped at the looks the three girls were giving her.**

"**Kagome, who is that man?"**

"**Is he your two-timing boyfriend?"**

"**If not, is he available?" **

**Those were the questions of the three girls as they looked past Kagome. Kagome blushed and pushed them out. She closed the door and glared at them. They shrunk back from Kagome's gaze. "How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!?! That man is my older brother that comes from my real family. And I don't think you would like him or he wouldn't like you so I'll see you later. Bye!" She quickly ran inside and locked the door against the beatings of the three girls. He raised an eyebrow at all the noise. She dead-bolted the door in case and also ran to do the backdoor. She came back in a few minutes with another pot of tea and set it down.**

"**Sorry about that. My friends are a little bit annoying and boy-crazy. Now tell me now that you've found me, what's expected of me? Also, if you don't mind, what happened to our parents?"**

**He spent the next hour telling Kagome everything he knows about the Sohma family and what was expected of her. She protested about moving out of the shrine but agreed to the compromise. It was around six before he decided to leave and Kagome walked him down. Hatori was introduced and then the car pulled out of site.**

**End Flashback **(An: it was long, wasn't it?)

Kagome lifted herself out of the tub, dried off, and put on her nightclothes. They consisted up of a white tank-top and black sweats. She collapsed in her bed and promptly fell asleep.

TBC

Ray: Well, six pages for the first chapter. I say that's a new record for me.

Saphira: It's a record out of the two of us. I'm so proud!

Ray: (rolls eyes) Very funny, Saphira. Um…where's Kagome?

Saphira: (whistles innocently) I don't know!

Ray: (growls and pulls on gloves) Tell me now or you'll be frozen yet again.

Saphira: Don't you DARE! Ice is cold and being frozen isn't fun. If you must know, she's being used as a prize in a strip-poker game between Inuyasha, Kouga, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Father.

Ray; You mean, Inutashio is playing for her also?! And it's STRIP poker?!

Saphira: Sadly yes. And so far it's a tie between my old man and Bankotsu. Then comes Naraku, then Kouga, and now Inuyasha was booted out.

Kagome: I'M NOT A CONSALATION PRIZE, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ray: Here's the second chapter of 'Unknown'! I also forgot to mention this is before Tohru was living in that tent.

Kagome: What's with the title?

Ray: Well…it was just going to be a temporary title but the more I got thinking about it, it's perfect! Oh and 'The Love of a Bandit' will be on hiatus for a little bit. I have writer's block on it but I hope it will pass. Also, instead of Saphira falling in love with Akito, she'll fall in love with Hatori. Sorry but it would work a lot better with what I have planned. And Hatori deserves to fall in love again!

Saphira: Fine with me.

Kagome: Sounds good.

Ray: Wait a minute…aren't you supposed to be with Bankotsu?

Kagome: Let's say he's not going to be able to walk for awhile.

Saphira: I don't wanna know…

Ray: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Sarenity digo17, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ai Megami Murasaki, shadow miko, and Yumetsukihime. And anyone else I forgot that reviewed or put me/this story on alert.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha. I just own the plot and some Inuyasha items…

Chapter 2

The sound of birds twittering awoke the raven-haired girl as she mumbled incoherent words. A pillow muffled the sounds as the girl tried to fall back into sweet dreams. A shrill door bell rang through the house and the girl woke up cursing. She stormed down stairs and opened the door as the ringing continued. Ripping open the door she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Well, someone's not a morning person…I suspect a late night, Kagome. You should know better," came the amused voice of the Sohma doctor, Hatori.

Kagome yawned and motioned him in. "Usually I would be up earlier then this but I couldn't fall asleep," she explained tiredly as she worked on the tea. He accepted the warm cup as Kagome bustled around, making her breakfast. He looked around the small kitchen until Kagome's voice snapped him back.

"So, what are the people like? I mean, the ones I'm staying with," she groggily asked. Hatori took a sip of tea and looked like he was thinking.

"Shigure, the owner, he's a perverted idiot and the dog of the zodiac. Kyo is short-tempered and rude because he's the cat. And Yuki is nice and polite but he can be a fighter. You won't have to deal with Kyo because he's dissappeared. And I hope you can cook because Yuki and Shigure are horrible cooks. The house is also a mess so be careful." Kagome nodded and quickly ate her breakfast.

"Let me get a bath and get dressed, then we can go." She ran upstairs and quickly showered. She threw on a purple t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black etnies. When she came back down, her bags were already in the car. Kagome grabbed her coat and the keys and headed towards the car. She slid into the back seat and leaned back. She dozed off as they drove. The modern buildings gave way to forest scenery as the car steadily moved forward, going deeper into the woods. The car stopped in front of the fuedal-styled house. Kagome was shoken awake by Hatori and she stumbled out.

"Ha-chan! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" called out a voice from the house. The shoji door opened and a guy in a tan robe walked out. He had black hair and black eyes and looked to be in his late 20s. That's when he noticed Kagome. "Oh and who is this lovely flower? I'm Shigure, the owner of the house. And may I say you have a-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was kicked into the yard.

"Shigure, don't even finish that sentence. I'm Yuki, Shigure's younger cousin. And don't worry about him, he's practically harmless," said the boy now identified as Yuki. He was tall and lithe with purplish-gray hair and amethyst eyes that would make any normal girl melt. Thing is, Kagome's FAR from normal so she just smiled and waved.

"I'm Kagome, It's nice to meet you both." She mentally remembered that Yuki was the rat while Shigure was the dog. Hatori stood by her side and said, "I'm going to go now. Your bags are already in the house so until next time, Kagome." He then walked to the car and drove off. Shigure waved to the car before turning around to face Kagome.

"Well, Kagome, seems you're our new occupant. I hope you like it here. Yuki, can you show her the room she's staying in?" Yuki nodded and said, "Follow me, Miss Kagome."

"Okay but do me a favor and just call me Kagome, alright?" she said as she followed him up the stairs. He nodded and went into a room. It was a little dusty but Yuki apologized as he threw open the window. Kagome waved him off as she studied the room. The walls were a light green color while the floor had dark green carpeting. The room was bare except for a small closet with a rolled up futon and hangers.

"It's a little small and bare but it's better than I thought it would be. Thanks, Yuki." As he went to reply, a huge crashing from the roof sounded and dust filled the room.

"Yo! Hope you're ready to pay the piper, rat boy! I'm here to collect!" came a deep voice from the reckage. He had orange hair with a black t-shirt and tan cargo pants with bare feet.

Yuki turned and said, "Funny, I'd thought he'd send someone bigger."

The kid snarled and said, " Oh yeah! Better get that tough talk out of the way cause I'm about to wipe that smirk right off your face!!" He lunged at Yuki with incredible speed, fist raised. Acting on pure implush, Kagome reached out and latched on it his arm while saying, "Stop fighting!" They went tumbling down on the ground, Kagome falling on the boy. He shouldered most of the fall but stiffened as she continued to hold his arm. Yuki and the boy were confused. Kagome was knocked out, oblivious to the conversation that was about to take place...

TBC

Ray: So sorry for not having this out sooner. But I did say it wouldn't be updated regularly. Anyways, reviews are appreciated but not needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray: Here's chapter 3 of 'Unknown'!

Chapter 3

Two pairs of curious eyes blinked as the unconscious girl mumbled something like, "Inuyasha...sit, you stupid idiot..."

"Well Kyo, look what you've done. But I'm surprised you didn't transform..." Yuki wondered while looking at the orange-haired boy. Kyo shoved Kagome off of him and got up, ready to yell at Yuki when Kagome woke up.

She jumped up and pointed a finger in Kyo's face. "You jerk! You didn't _have_ to shove me off! What is it with you men and your superiority complex? You know what? I don't want to know. And another thing..." She stepped closer to him but slipped on a board, sending her flying backwards. She turned as Yuki flew forwards to catch her. He landed with a thud, Kagome laying on his chest.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" she asked, worry coating her voice. "I'm fine, just a little bruised," he said to ease her worry.

Shigure stuck his head through the door and asked, "Yuki, what's all that noise? Kyo isn't here, is he?" His eyes landed on Yuki and Kagome's position and he got a perverted grin. "You two sure are hitting it off well," he teased, turning both teens red. Kagome quickly got up and ran out the house. Yuki glared hard at Shigure.

"Don't you think she's freaked out enough without you saying something like that?"he said, getting up and brushing himself off. "And you, you don't need to barging in here like the idiot you truly are." He turned and walked out, leaving behind two very confused people.

"What the heck's his problem?" Kyo mumbled as he made his way downstairs. Shigure shrugged and followed him.

Kagome ran through the forest, seeking something to vent her frustration and embaressment out on. She continued to run blindly, not noticing the person in front of her. She bowled over the person and got up. She helped the other person up while saying sorry a thousand times. The person chuckled and said, "You haven't changed much since I last saw you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes lit up and she squealed.

"AI-CHAN!!! It's been so long since we've seen each other. How are you? What've you been doing? What are you doing here? Wh..." A hand was slapped over her mouth to prevent further questioning. The hand led up to an arm clothed in a dark blue jacket. The girl that wore the jacket had midnight-blue hair with eyes that resembled amethysts. She wore black pants with a purple tank-top.

"I'm fine, traveling, and looking for new opponents. What are _you_ doing here in the forest, alone?" she said while taking her hand from Kagome's mouth. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and told her the story. Ai listened and then thought, **'She's been through a lot since I've been gone.'**

"Hey, Ai?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here? I mean, I know you're looking for new opponents but why here of all places?"

"Heard you were living here with new family. Wanted to check to see if they're alright to leave you alone with."

Kagome looked over at her and smiled. "They've been good to me so far. Except that boy..." she stopped, remembering his attitude. "Ai, can you spar with me? I need some way to vent my frustration."

Ai nodded and said, "I've been itching for a fight. Even though we're friends, I'm not holding back."

"Ditto. Now prepare yourself!" Both girls jumped up and flew into battle.

Yuki continued to walk, searching for Kagome. He came upon her fighting. He gasped and was about to jump in when he figured she could handle herself by the way she fought. He watched the battle unfold while thinking, **'Where did she learn to fight like this?'**

TBC

Ray: I know it's short but I wanted to get it out. Hope you like! Think of it as an apology.


End file.
